governmentwikiaorg-20200215-history
National security
in Westminster, England. These heavy blocks of concrete are designed to prevent a car bomb being rammed into the building.]] The late political scientist Hans Morgenthau, author of Politics Among Nations, defines national security as the integrity of the national territory and its institutions. Elements of National Security National security is an undertaking lower in complexity only to the International security. It directly or indirectly encompassesen much of the national public administration. At its basic, national security can be divided into internal national security and external national security. National security is concerned with ensuring state legal codes are not transgressed, and prevention of attacks on public infrastructures and their personnel by implementing civil defense and emergency preparedness measures (including anti-terrorism legislation), and ensuring the resilience and redundancy of critical infrastructure. This also includes using counterintelligence services or secret services to protect the nation from internal threats sponsored from the outside. The executive authority for internal national security is the expression of political power, preferably through democratic process of selecting national leaders. Internal national security is also the management of national finances free from economic problems that can lead to large scale public dissatisfaction with the government, and public disorder through protests. External national security is generally the scope often associated with national security in democratic states. It encompasses national border security as a means of immigration control, national environment security where the environmental threat originates from sources external to national territory, territorial waters and airspace, and assurance of international trade safety through the state borders. Further removed from the national borders are the external security concerns derived from measures taken by other states or non-state groups to directly or indirectly, through use of economic instruments, interrupt, damage or attack economic systems that would adversely influence national quality of life, resulting in an Economic warfare. If an economic conflict can not be resolved through diplomacy to rally allies and isolate threats, it generally escalates into a larger and more acute military conflict that necessitates maintaining effective national armed forces. It is usual that armed conflicts threaten territorial integrity of states, and require development of a military doctrine as part of the national defence policy that guides armed forces posture, and the concepts, methods and technologies that are to be use in securing the preventing loss of this integrity. External national security generally requires using intelligence services to detect and defeat or avoid threats and espionage, and to protect classified information. See also: National security group History of National Security The first known use of the term "national security" was in the Clark Memorandum of 1928. The concept of security of a nation goes back to the dawn of nation-states themselves. Armies for domestic peacekeeping and maintaining national sovereignty have existed since the dawn of recorded history. Civil and national police forces have also existed for millennia. Intelligence agencies and secret services of governments date back to antiquity such as the Roman Empire's frumentarii and agens in rebus. While the general concepts of keeping a nation secure are not new, the specific modern English term "national security" itself came into common parlance in the 20th Century. Methodologies to achieve and maintain the highest possible desired state of national security have been consistently developed over the modern period to this day. ;DDD International Views of National Security A May 12, 2009, roundtable in Washington DC brought together national security experts from six countries -- France, Germany, United Kingdom, Singapore, Australia, and the United States -- to answer the following question: "Given the fact that new categories of issues have pushed their way onto the national security agenda and others are bound to arrive in coming years, it is reasonable to assume that the operative definition of national security must change. What is the definition?" The beginning positions of each of the six countries were the following . . . . An emerging consensus definition that captures the discussion of the nearly 50 experts is the following: .... National Security of the United States Over the history of the United States, policies such as the Monroe Doctrine, the domestic establishment of the United States Secret Service in the wake of the American Civil War, and the so called "big stick" corollary to the Monroe Doctrine by President Theodore Roosevelt all show a maturation of policies and systems of establishing and ensuring diplomatic, military, and economic security. Each nation has its own history of establishing national security mechanisms. The modern concept of national security was introduced in the United States after World War II and became an official guiding principle of foreign policy in the United States when the National Security Act of 1947 was signed on July 26, 1947 by U.S. President Harry S. Truman. The majority of the provisions of the Act took effect on 18 September 1947, the day after the Senate confirmed James V. Forrestal as the first Secretary of Defense. Together with its 1949 amendment, this act: * created the National Military Establishment (NME) which became known as the Department of Defense when the act was amended in 1949, * created a separate Department of the Air Force from the existing United States Army Air Forces, * subordinated the military branches to the new cabinet level position of the Secretary of Defense, and * established the National Security Council (NSC), a central place of coordination for National Security policy in the Executive Branch, as well as the Central Intelligence Agency, the United States' first peacetime intelligence agency. During the Cold War's bipolar system, states often relied heavily on the two superpowers and other aligned nations to assist their national security. This principal is referred to as collective security, a term which came into vogue after the Armistice of World War I. Since the breakup of the Soviet Union and the end of the Cold War, and with the rise of terrorism, national security has had to shift its focus dramatically. Security Sector Reform (SSR) and Security Sector Management (SSM) is needed in many nations for different reasons. Some are nations emerging from repressive regimes or recovering from civil wars. Others are developing nations with weak governments where national security sectors never existed or were never strong before. The United States saw its own security sector overhaul with the establishment of the Department of Homeland Security in the wake of the 9/11 terrorist attacks. Criticism of National Security Rights and freedoms The measures adopted to maintain national security in the face of threats to society has led to ongoing discussion, particularly in liberal democracies, on the scale and role of authority in matters of civil and human rights. Tension sometimes exists between the preservation of the state (by maintaining self-determination and sovereignty) and the rights and freedoms of individuals. Although national security measures are imposed to protect society as a whole, such measures will necessarily tend to restrict the rights and freedoms of individuals. The concern is that where the exercise of national security laws and powers is not subject to good governance, the rule of law, and strict checks and balances, there is a risk that "national security" may simply serve as a pretext for suppressing unfavorable political and social views. Taken to its logical conclusion, this view contends that measures which may ostensibly serve a national security purpose (such as mass surveillance, and censorship of mass media), could ultimately lead to a police state. In the United States, the controversial USA Patriot Act and other government action has brought some of these issues to the forefront, raising two main questions: To what extent, for the sake of national security, should individual rights and freedoms be restricted and can the restriction of civil rights for the sake of national security be justified? Human Security Others believe that the national security approach has outlived its usefulness to the international community since many of the sources of global insecurity today (such as terrorism or global warming) are immune to unilateral state military responses. In response to this growing sense of dissatisfaction, growing numbers of scholars, NGOs, and policy makers have argued for the adoption of a new people-centered model for security -- Human Security.For a clearer idea of these supporters, see the Human Security Network website, http://www.humansecuritynetwork.org/menu-e.php Human Security argues that global security is best enhanced when state leaders focus on reducing human vulnerabilities as the best pathway to enhancing state security. See Human Security Now, http://www.humansecurity-chs.org/finalreport/index.html See also Internal National Security *Border Patrol *Computer security *Good governance *Homeland security *Human security *Infrastructure security *Rule of law *Security External National Security *Anti-terrorism legislation *Illegal Aliens *International security *Nuclear deterrence *state of emergency *Terrorism National Security bodies *National Security Advisor *National Security Advisor (Canada) *National Security Advisor (India) *National Security Advisor (United States) *National Security Agency (U.S.) *National Security Whistleblowers Coalition (U.S.) *Security Council of Russia *United States National Security Council References *Cohen, Fred, "World War 3 ... Information Warfare Basics", 2006, ISBN 1-878109-40-5 *Chace, James, Carr, Caleb, "America Invulnerable: The Quest for Absolute Security from 1812 to Star Wars", 1988. ISBN 0-671-61778-8 *Neocleous, Mark, "From Social to National Security: On the Fabrication of Economic Order," Security Dialogue 37 (2006): 363-384. DOI: 10.1177/0967010606069061. External links *National Security and Counter Terrorism Debate Category:National security Category:Political terms Category:Security Category:Government br:Difenn ha surentez bg:Национална сигурност cy:Diogelwch cenedlaethol de:Äußere Sicherheit el:Εθνική ασφάλεια es:Seguridad nacional fr:Sécurité nationale ko:국방 hr:Nacionalna sigurnost id:Keamanan nasional he:ביטחון לאומי ka:ეროვნული უშიშროება ht:Defans ja:安全保障 pl:Bezpieczeństwo państwa pt:Segurança nacional ru:Государственная безопасность tr:Anayurt güvenliği